


From the ashes of my heart

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, end of season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: A Drabble based on the events at the end of Season 2. Chris sees Peter for the first time when Jackson gets clawed.Jackson and Lydia have their scene.There is a moment when Chris is not with the others. He comes up behind them later.This is a missing scene that takes place right when everyone is focused on Jackson and Lydia. :





	

When Chris saw Peter jump in from out of nowhere and help Derek defeat Jackson it didn’t register. He swallowed and could only feel numbing pain. Kate and Peter died on the same day, then later Victoria, and his father had just betrayed them all. But here he was, in the flesh as though nothing had happened.

And not once did Chris  hear from him.

No one had bothered to tell him that Peter Hale was alive and well.

He couldn’t process it, it was just too much. So when Peter finally looked at him Chris just looked away as if he wasn't even there. He was a ghost. He couldn’t be real.

Peter stood there, a smirk playing across his lips. He’d achieved the impossible and somehow managed to claw his way back to life.

Chris couldn’t breathe.  
  
Peter casually walked over to Derek and checked him over to make sure his nephew was intact. Or maybe it was to get close enough to Chris so the hunter couldn’t deny his presence. Allison’s attention was on Scott. Peter turned and looked at Chris directly. “Hello Christopher,” purred the wolf.

Mental images of beautiful summers, lakes and warm desperate flesh against flesh assaulted Chris’ brain. He was thankful, God he was thankful no one’s attention was on him. They were all focused on Jackson.  Peter took advantage of their lack of attention and sauntered up as close as he dared. He lifted one hand to the blood on Chris’ lip and flicked some of it off with his thumb.  
  
Chris couldn’t move and watched as Peter lapped at the blood. He took several deep breaths as he tried to focus and quash the emotions thundering through him. Peter didn’t seem to want an answer, he just finished licking the last of the blood off his thumb. With that he slipped back into the shadows without explanation and left Chris standing there.

When it was done, when they were back home and after he’d put Allison to bed Chris went straight down to his liquor cabinet. He rested his hands on the kitchen counter and shuddered.

“Peter,” The hunter exhaled. He didn’t bother with a glass and sank down to the floor and drank the rest of the night away. He embraced the numb feeling that slowly flowed through his body once the liquor took hold of him.

It was the only way he could make it through the night.

-Fin-


End file.
